One Last Shot
by kayxoh19
Summary: Set 5 years into the future Henry comes back to NY and gets job back at Mode. What Betty and Henry don't realize is they still love each other. Enjoy and please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Shot**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty_

**A/N: This is set 5 years into the future when Henry comes back to Tucson. He gets his job back at Mode and Betty has gotten rid of her braces and had gotten contacts. And Betty was dating Gio the whole 5 years Henry was gone.**

It was a Monday morning and Betty walked into the office to find no Daniel. So she walked over to the receptionists' desk.

"Amanda, where's Daniel?"

"In a meeting."

"With who? Its only 9 in the morning."

"The new accountist."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Not a clue but I'm pretty sure its Henry."

"When did Henry get back to New York?"

"Saturday I think. He needed a day or two to get settled in."

"When was anyone going to tell me?"

"We were going to let you figure it out on your own."

"Oh,_ thanks._ When is the meeting over?"

"10 minutes maybe. Henry will be happy to see you."

When Betty left the receptionists' desk she tried to avoid Henry until they ran into eachother in the halls or at lunch. She did for as long as she could but it only lasted about a week until Daniel called her into his office to ask her to get him some lunch when she walked in to find Henry sitting at Daniel's desk.

"Oh, Henry, hi. When did you get back?"

"About a week and a half ago. Wow you look amazing I see you've gotten your braces off and had gotten contacts. There's something else different about you but I can't really tell."

"I lost about 20 pounds and I let Hilda get me a new wardrobe. How's your kid doing?"

"Zack is good. He's so much like Justin its kind of creepy. They'll get along great."

"You look good too. Your hair is slightly longer than I remember it."

"I'm sorry to interupt, but Betty I thought you were going to get me breakfast."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry Daniel. I'll catch up with you later Henry. Bye."

"Bye."

What Betty didn't realize is that she still loves Henry. But she couldn't leave Gio after all that has had happened between them. When she got downstairs she ran into Gio.

"Hey Gio"

"Hey Betty"

_Light kiss hello._

"Did you know that Henry was back?"

"Who?"

"Eggsalad."

"Oh, yeah, eggsalad. No. Why is he back?"

"Yeah he's back. Thats why I asked you."

"Oh, well, what do you need?"

"An onion bagel with the cream cheese on the side."

"Ok. Here you go. I'll see you at home. Okay?"

"Okay, see you later. Bye. I love you."

"I love you, bye."

When Betty walked the bagel back to Daniel's office she ran into Henry.

"Hey Betty. Want me to walk back with you to Daniel's office?"

"No. I'll let you go get work done. I'll call you later so we can catch up, alright?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Betty got back to Daniel's office with his bagel.

"Hey, Daniel, why did Henry come back?"

"He said that he wasn't making enough money and he missed it here... especially you."

_Betty blushed._

"Oh. Well here's your bagel."

Betty went through the rest of the day in complete confusion. Wondering why would Henry would come back after 5 years.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Betty's shift was over she went to get a quick bite to eat at Gio's sandwiches. Surprisingly she ran into Henry there. As soon as Betty walked in the song _Far_ _Away_ by Nickelback started to play. Then Henry turned around to see Betty walking towards him.

"Hey Betty."

"Hey Henry."

"Want to eat here?"

"Sure."

They order their usuals and go get a table.

"So who have you been dating since I left?"

"Gio."

"Really?! How long?"

"Since like a week after you left."

"Oh wow that long, huh?"

"Yeah. How's Charlie been over the last five years?"

"Good. I've missed you. You look amazing. I can't believe how much a person can change over five years."

"I know! You look amazing too and I've missed you too."

"So tell me. Why did you start dating Gio?"

"Because when you left I was heartbroken and he hated to see me like that. So he helped me through it all and I realized I sort of had a crush on him so I went with it."

"Oh. Do you really love him?"

"Not really anymore."

"Why are you still with him then?"

"I don't know I guess I just don't want to see him hurt. I'll try breaking up with him but I don't know how I'll do it."

They stayed there talking and laughing about how their last five years were and more and more they came to feel like Henry really never left.

"It's getting late and Gio wants to close up soon. So see you at work tomorrow Henry?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to give you a ride home?"

"No. Gio's taking me home alright? But thanks for asking."

"No problem."

After Henry left Gio closed up and took Betty home.

"Hey, before I leave can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't know how to say this...but... I don't think we should date anymore."

"What?"

"We're over, Gio. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Can we still be friends? If it isn't too awkward and uncomfortable for you."

"It isn't. We can still be friends."

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Once Betty when inside the house Gio pulled out of what looks like a ring box. Turns out he was going to propose to her that night. On the car ride home he wonders what he did wrong or what he did to deserve this. When he got home he broke down crying. After Gio got home he didn't know what to do with the ring. So he decided to save it until someone else came along. He had loved Betty so much that the break up put him into a somewhat mild depression but he went to work anyways. After a few days of not seeing Betty he started to get over her a little bit after every day went by. But maybe after about five days Betty comes in with Henry for lunch. What he didn't realize that he was daydreaming until Betty lightly slapped him.

"Gio! Sometime today please we don't have much of a lunch break."

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh its you."

"Whats your problem? You don't want us here or something."

"No. It's just you really hurt me and I still love you Betty."

"Well I'm sorry. But Henry and I wanted to give it one more try see if it works out."

"Oh." _looks down sad. And lightly starts crying. And Betty goes and finds a table. _"You guys want the usuals?"

"Yeah. Gio whats wrong? You sad I stole back the woman I left five years ago?"

"Yeah. You don't realize how much pain she put me in when she left me for you."

"I'm sorry Gio its really not up to you who she loves and who she doesn't"

"I know and theres no reason to apologize. There might be a reason why she left me."

"Well I make more money and I'm probably ten times smarter than you are."

As this conversation goes on Gio wants to hit Henry more and more but holds back. Same thing for Henry, too.

"Hey Betty!"

"Yeah?"

"How about we just eat these back at the offices. Give Gio's broken heart a chance to heal."

"Okay. See you late Gio."

As Betty and Henry leave, Betty mouths to Gio _I'm so sorry._ Henry and Betty decide just to hang out after their shifts are over.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Betty and Henry's shifts are over they go to dinner where they were supposed to eat on Betty's 24th birthday. Eating on the patio. Henry decides he can't wait any longer so he decides to ask Betty to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, Betty, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure anything. What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" _Betty cries tears of joy._ "I thought you would never going to ask."

"Oh yeah today when we went to get lunch, I thought Gio and I were going to get into a fight."

"Why?" _Gasps_.

"We were talking about you and how you left him because I know you didn't love him anymore."

"Who started it?"

"He did. He really does love you. But that doesn't matter does it?"

"No, I guess not because I'm with the most amazing guy ever."

_Henry blushes._ "And your the most amazing girl ever."

_Betty blushes. Then they kiss passionately._

What they didn't realize is that Gio was standing in the shadows watching with jealousy. The more he watched the sadder he got so he finally left and went to go find a new girl to replace Betty knowing he had lost her forever. But it was hard for him after spending the last five years with the person he loved the most. But he knows that Amanda is still single so maybe he'll try asking her and see how it works out.

Once dinner was over they went back to Henry's apartment not too far from the restaurant. And once they stepped into the apartment they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and kissed passionately. When they both stopped to breathe Henry was the first to talk.

"I've been wanting to do that basically since I've been back. Have I ever told you how much I missed you?"

"I know I've been wanting that too and yeah you have. Did I tell you I missed you too while you were gone?"

"Yeah."

"So what you want to do now?"

"I don't know, how about we watch a movie?"

"Sounds good. What movie?"

"You pick. I'll go make the popcorn I'll be there in a few minutes. Go get comfortable."

"Okay."

So Betty goes and picks out Spiderman 2 only because it's a romantic action movie. The movie gets over about 9:30 with a few kisses here and there.

"Hey, Betty?"

"What?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere. Hopefully we don't run into Gio."

"Yeah, HOPEFULLY. But hey it could happen."

They for a walk and happened to turn the corner and bump into him. He was now dating Amanda but looked at Betty with eyes full of questions and looked like he was going to break down. They all just kept walking knowing something might happened. It was about ten when they got back to the apartment. They both had the weekend off, so they basically did anything they wanted and not wanting it to end.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As their weekend came to an end, Henry and Betty weren't looking forward to work the next morning. The next week was going to be hectic for Betty so she couldn't really see Henry until the weekend. The week went by fast but Betty was glad it was over. When Henry got home on Friday he knew Betty had already gotten home so he gave her a call to see how her week went.

_Phone rings and Betty picks up._

"Hello?"

"Hey Betty."

"Hey Henry. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just tired. You?"

"Please.**YOUR** tired imagine how I feel?"

"Ha I know. Alright I won't complain."

"Okay good. Well I got to go eat and take a shower. I will call you later okay?"

"Okay talk to you later or tomorrow."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too, bye."

By the time she was done eating and everything it was late so she decided to call Henry back in the morning. When she woke up the next morning she had two missed calls. She thought _Why didn't I hear my phone ring._ But realized she still had her phone on vibrate. The first one was from Gio which shocked her because he was dating Amanda or at least that is what she thought and the second one was from Henry. She checked her voice-mail and had two new messages.

"_Hey Betty I guess you probably don't expect a call from me but I still love you and miss you more than words could EVER explain. Just to let you know the night you dumped me for eggsalad... I mean Henry I was going to ask you to be my wife. I was really happy the last five years and life was so perfect until you crushed it. I hope you have a wonderful life with Henry. I love you...always._"

Next message.

"_Hey Betty. It's Henry. Gio called me earlier. I think you already had gotten his message. He told me he wants you back but he won't get you back because I'm never going to let you go again like I did five years ago and break your heart a third time. I know you must feel really bad because of how much he actually loved you and then you left him. Well I'll let you go and see you at work. I love you. Bye._"

When Henry's message was over she began to cry of how bad she felt for Gio. She always thought he did not mean his love for her and she know knew she was wrong...very wrong. She had the toughest decision to make. Either stay with Henry who she loved very much or go back to the heartbroken Gio but she needed to think about it for a little while but five years without Henry was a pretty long time but that didn't really matter to her though. She still loved him as much as before he left. When she got into the car to go to work and turned on the radio the song Over You by Daughtry had just started playing. This instantly brought Henry and Gio into her mind but for different reasons. Gio because she let him know that he was something more then she broke his heart. And Henry for always being there but ended up leaving. She couldn't put up with it so she had to try to erase the thoughts but every channel she tried all the songs brought those two things to her mind and she got fed up and ended turning the radio off and drove in silence. When Betty got to work she got to her floor and saw that Amanda was crying and just as Betty walked by she looked up.

"I hope your happy!"

"Why?"

"Gio left me...for YOU!"

"Your point... I already have the one I love I don't want Gio."

"My point is is that he still loves you. I thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong. How come you got two guys and I only got none?"

"Try being nicer and maybe loose bout five to ten pounds and basically look how you did five years ago and then see what happens."

"So your saying I'm ugly now?"

"Yeah basically."

"Thanks a lot that REALLY helps at this time."

"Not my problem no one likes you."

Betty walks to her desk and finds a present from Gio. But she leaves it until she checks her e-mail and voice-mail and goes and gets Daniel breakfast.

"Hey Daniel. Usual bagel?"

"Yeah."

"Hows Amanda doing? Is she still crying over Gio?"

"Yeah and I made it worse and now she's crying harder."

"What did you do?"

"Basically told her to screw and look like she did five years ago and be nicer than she normally is."

"Good job."

"Thanks. I'll be right up with your bagel and coffee."

"Thanks. Do you want me to get you anything."

Betty was shocked Daniel never usually offered to do anything lately.

"Just see what Gio sent me and why. I know he wants to get back together but he should know he doesn't have a chance anymore.

Betty leaves and Daniel goes over to see what it was and when he opened it he was shocked. There was a card attached to it also.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel read the note and he was even more shocked that Gio had still loved Betty after a month after they have broken up. And the card was attached to a heart shaped box of dark chocolate. When Betty came back Daniel showed her the message and the candy. After Betty read Gio's message she went to find him.

When she got down to the sandwich shop she was hoping no one was there and thankfully no one was besides him.

"Gio we need to talk **now**"

"About what?"

"Why do you still want to date me we've been broken up a month or so can't you just move on?"

"Because I _**love**_ you Betty and nothing is really going to change that. So I'll be waiting here until you come to your senses."

"Gio I love Henry. I always have and I loved you when he was gone the last five years. And we had fun while it lasted. If Henry leaves again which I highly doubt he won't then we could give us another shot. I hope your not too sad but try to move on. For me."

"Okay I'll try but I miss you Betty. I always will. And I'll always love you too."

"I'm really sorry. A little birdie told me you were going to propose again I'm really sorry. I didn't realize how much I actually meant to you."

"No need to apologize" _Too late apologize by One Republic starts playing._ "I don't know who else I could possibly date."

"As far as I know Amanda still loves you."

"She's not like you Betty. Your nice, loving, care about almost anyone. She's your complete opposite. I want someone like you not like any of those clones that work there."

"Why do you think I chose and accountant and a sandwich guy?"

"Did you just insult me?"

_Betty giggles. _"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

_Both laugh like good old times._

"Oh god. Well I got to get back to work."

"Do you want anything to eat before you go?"

"If I get hungry later I'll come back."

"Okay. But before can I have a hug. You know friends can hug too."

"Oh alright get over here."

_They hug._

"I'll see you late Gio."

"See you Betty."

As Betty walks back to MODE she kept thinking about what had just happened. She is now confused if she should go back to Gio or stay with Henry. Luckily she has no meetings to go to or be at. It was either the man you loved so much before he had gone away or simply his replacement until he came back. If he ever did that is. She was kind of sorry that she had dumped Gio just before he was going to propose. She sort of misses Gio but she is so much happier to have Henry back into her life.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Betty gets back to the offices with Daniel's bagel she bumps into Henry and asks him to walk up with her.

"Hey Betty. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Betty, please, I know when something is bothering you."

"Oh really. How do you know when something is bothering me?"

"The way you carry yourself and the way you talk to people."

"How do I carry myself then?"

"Head low, dragging your feet, and walking kind of slouched."

"Oh and how do I talk to people?"

"Um...you seem like your in a bad mood. Now, tell me whats wrong you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. When is your lunch break we can go take a walk and then I'll tell you. I got nothing really to do today."

"Around one. I'll come up and get you. You sure you don't want to tell me now."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'd hug you now but I don't want to drop Daniel's bagel."

"Yeah true don't want him getting mad at you now."

_Both laugh at Henry's stupid joke._

"So how has your week been so far?"

"Good. How has yours been?"

"Eh. A little boring."

"Well after our shifts are over do you want to go back to my apartment to make your day a little more interesting."

"I'd like that but we both got work tomorrow and don't you have like two meetings tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I'll manage."

"No. Can't we wait until the weekend?"

_Henry gives puppy dog eyes._ "Do we really have to?"_ sounding disappointed._

"Yes. I don't want you falling asleep during your meetings. That wouldn't look very good." _Henry gives Betty a pouty face. _"Oh please you should know that doesn't work on me."

"I know. I was trying. Just in case it did that time."

"Oh yeah that wasn't the best either. Sorry." _Betty laughs._

"You making fun of me now? I see how it is."

"Maybe...maybe not...who knows." _Henry tries again._ "Oh stop it. You know I love you."

"I love you, too."

They got to Daniel's office.

"I'll see you later Betty."

"See you."

_They kiss before Henry leaves._

Betty goes into Daniel's office.

"Aw how cute was that."

"Oh shut up. Like you've never kissed anyone before."

"I know. But that was cute."_ Betty gives him a look to shut up._ "Okay I'll shut up now."

"Okay good. Now here's the bagel you wanted."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Not lately."

"Oh...alright then. Your an amazing assistant and I'm happy to have you as my assistant."

"Thanks Daniel. And your an amazing boss."

"Thanks Betty. I don't know where I would be without you right now if I didn't have you."

"Well if it wasn't for you dad then you never would have met me in the first place."

"Yeah thats true I should have thanked him for that while I could." _Daniel blushes._ "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No not really. Got anything to talk about?"

"No."

"Alright. You know where my desk is if you need me." _Betty giggles and Daniel smiles._

_Subtly and sort of quiet. _"I love you Betty"

_Turns around not sure if she heard what she thought she heard. _"What? Did you just say 'I love you Betty.'"

"No. What are you talking about?"_ Nervously._

"I don't know. I must be hearing things."

"Maybe your just tired."

"I'm not tired I got enough sleep last night and this week has been really dead so far."

"Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were going to do."_ Betty leaves and Daniel kicks himself. He had not realized that he loved Betty until a few days ago. He recalls she loves Henry and would never even consider loving him like that so he tries to forget about her which he now knows why its so hard for Gio to get over her._

_**A/N: so now Betty has three men who love her and if she finds out that her own boss loves her then she will be even more confused than she already is about who she truly loves. There are a few more chapters left but I'm not exactly sure how many more but this is probably getting towards the end. Please read and review.**_

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The work day was officially over and Betty had already gone home. Daniel stayed late thinking about how he told Betty he loves her but then denied it afterwards. He was kicking himself so much for it. He knew he should of told her right then and there. After awhile Daniel decided to go drive home. He drove in silence to think about the day. He knew Betty loved Henry so respected it and did not want to get in the middle of it. He kept having dreams about her but he knew she would never like him in that way. Just the thought of Betty never loving him made him upset. He knew he could not let Betty see him all upset and depressed. Or she will wonder what was wrong and he will have to tell her. But he hopes eventually that Betty starts to love him or he will go crazy. So the next day he decides to pull Betty into his office.

_**Next day**_

Daniel calls Betty on the phone.

"Hey Betty can you come here for a minute I need to talk to you and shut the door behind you I do not want people hearing what we are talking about."

"Okay Daniel be there in a second." _Betty walks into his office and closes the door._ "What do you need me for?" _Daniel kisses her. She is shocked at first but then accepts it and kisses back. _"Okay what was that for?"

"I love you Betty."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I said I love you."

"But you know I am dating Henry right?"

"I know but I have held that in for way too long."

"I am a little creeped out I think I am going to leave now."

"Why?"

"Daniel I love Henry...not you okay just drop it and move on. Just like I basically told Gio when I left him for Henry." _Betty exits Daniel's office and finds Henry to be standing near the door._ _Then Betty starts to cry._

"Betty. Whats wrong?" G_oes over and hugs her._ "Its gonna be okay."

"I just found out-"_ Sobs._

"Found out what?"

"Daniel..."

"What did he do you you? Please tell me...you can tell me anything you know."

"I know...Daniel just confessed he loves me then he didn't even give me time to respond to it then he kissed me. He knows I'm in love with you maybe we just forgot."

"Try and get the rest of the day off. If you can't then say you don't feel well and you need to go home. I will try to get the rest of the day off too and I can try and help you forget what had just happened. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll try." _Goes into Daniel's office. _"Hey Daniel I'm not feeling to well I need to go home."

"Okay...i hope you feel better."

Betty scoots out of the office so fast no one really knew she left.

**One hour later**

Christina went to Daniel's office to see where Betty was.

"Hey Daniel. Where's Betty?"

"She went home sick an hour ago. Why?"

"Oh I did not realize she even left. And I just need to talk to her."

"Try calling her. Her phone must be on."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do." _Christina leaves._

When Christina got back to the clothes closet she took out her cell phone and dialed Betty's number.

_Phone rings._

"_Hello?"_

"Hello."

"_Oh Christina hi."_

"How you feeling? Daniel said you left sick."

"_I'm not really sick. He totally creeped me out so I told Henry and we both had sick time so we just left."_

"Oh what did Daniel do?"

"_Called me into his office and he kissed me then told me he loves me."_

"Does he know you love Henry?"

"_Yeah but that does not seem to matter to him. Well I will let you get back to work."_

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

"_See you" Both hang up._

Christina tells herself to calm down before she looses control and goes to Daniel's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christina finally calmed down and decided to make Betty some new outfits for her wardrobe. She still could not believe Daniel would even like her like that. Even though she did think Betty had changed a lot over the five years Henry was gone. _Maybe Betty did like Daniel. No..no way Betty loves Henry_ she thought.

**Later that night**

Henry and Betty went out to eat and went to Henry's to watch the movie P.S. I Love You. Every once and a while they kiss passionately. After the movie they go to the bedroom and talk for a little while then things get to get hot and heavy.

"Betty, I have held off as long as I could. Since the first time I saw you since I have been back I wanted to do this."

"I know me too. I can't even begin to explain how much I wanted to do this. The last five years have been pure hell for me."

"I know its been the same for me."

**A hour passed.**

"Hey how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night. I have a little surprise for you."

"Okay. I better be getting some. I will see you tomorrow then." _Slowly puts on clothes._

"Okay see you tomorrow." _Gets into his pajamas._

When Betty got home she took a shower and got into bed. She wonders what her surprise is and she barely even sleeps that night. The next day she gets Daniel's regular bagel and coffee.

"Need me to get you anything?"

"No its fine Betty. I'll get it if I need it. You need to focus on your work."

Betty thinks_ I don't have that much work to do._

"Well I am going to talk to Christina for a few minutes okay."

"Okay"

Luckily when she got down there Christina was there.

"Hey Christina. I need something for tonight."

"Hi Betty. Okay try this on."

Betty goes and tries it on.

"Oh my god. Christina I love it."

"Whats the special occasion?"

"Oh me and Henry are going out to eat at a restaurant tonight and I just needed something nice to wear."

"Do you know where your going?"

"No its a surprise I guess."

"Well I guess you better be getting back to work."

"Yeah theres really nothing to do but Daniel seemed kind of blah so I am going to see if he is feeling okay."

"Alright. Come back after you check on him if you can."

"Okay..see you in a bit...maybe."

"Okay..see you."

Betty goes back to the office finding Daniel crying so she rushes in.

"Oh my god Daniel are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"I am not okay. Betty I love you and I know you love Henry and might ever think of me that way."

"Why are you crying over me though? You have never cried over another girl before why do I have to be different?"

"Because Betty your the only one I have actually loved."

"I'd give you a hug but I'm afraid you'd try to have sex with me or kiss me or whatever. I got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

Around four or five Betty leaves to get ready to go to dinner with Henry. And around seven Henry shows up and brings her to a semi fancy restaurant. After they had ordered their food Henry looks down and plays with something in his hand then he finally gets out of his seat and kneels on one knee. Betty notices this and though _oh my god_.

"Betty I love you more than I have loved anyone before. Will you marry me?"

At this time Betty is crying tears of joy before chocking out a yes. Henry got up and they hugged and everyone cheered. Betty could not sleep that night because she was so happy. The next day at work Henry had asked Daniel to be his best man and Betty asked Christina to be her maid of honor. Christina and Daniel seemed shocked at them only being together for like six or seven months but they were also happy at the same time knowing how much they had really loved each other. Then six months later Betty and Henry were married and had the life they had always dreamed of having and soon after they had a child and they thought life could not get any better than it was already was. Lesson learned is that no matter how much time two people can be apart or how much the distance is true love can never die no matter what gets in the way.

**END!**


End file.
